Where's Jinx?
by Juju24
Summary: This is a story about Percy and Annabeth Jackson. They are around 28 years old and they are married and live peacefully in a three-story house in New York City, NY.  They have just had their first children, twin girls. Their names are Thalia and Piper.
1. Chapter 1

Where's Jinx?

By: Juju24

**Disclaimers: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heros of Olympus. I only own the ideas.**

**This is a story about Percy and Annabeth Jackson. They are around 28 years old and they are married and live peacefully in a three-story house in New York City, NY. They have just had their first children, twin girls. Their names are Thalia and Piper. One day, Percy and Annabeth are approached by a woman in a pure white, sleeveless dress. She asked Percy and Annabeth a huge favor. They took it without hesitation. Little did they know who they were doing the favor for.**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I looked down into Thalia's crib. Gosh, she was such a cute and sweet baby. She had Percy's black hair, but my storm-gray eyes. Her sister, Piper, had my blond hair, but Percy's green eyes. WE had such cute babies. Too bad we had to leave them for the day in the care of Percy's mother. Don't get me wrong, Percy's mom was awesome, I just didn't want to leave my babies.

Percy and I have to go to Camp Half-Blood to help Chiron out with something that was puzzling him. Seems like there were more Greek gods and goddesses than there were before. Their mortal children have, thankfully, just started to show up. This was going to be a long day.

"Are you ready yet, Sweetie?" Percy asked from the first floor. "We can't be late. Chiron would be upset."

"Coming Darling," I said as I left the nursery on the second floor and went down the stairs as fast as I could without falling down. Once I was on the first floor, I headed towards the garage.

Once I was in the garage, Percy asked, "The Dodge Challenger or the Dodge Caravan?"

"Let's go with the Dodge Challenger," I replied, without hesitation. "It's faster than the van. You can drive."

"Awesome!" Percy said as he got in the driver's seat of our 2010 silver challenger. I just smiled to myself and got into the passenger side.

An hour later

Percy's POV

"okay," I said as soon as we got into the Big House. "THere are new Greek gods and goddesses. You need are help because…?"

"Because it would be nice to have some help from favorite campers," Chiron finished my sentence. I looked around. There was Piper, Jason, and Leo on the couch, Nico standing alone in the middle of the room, and Thalia had walked over to us. It felt good to be surrounded by most of my favorite friends again. Too bad Grover wasn't here. Then I would feel like all of my favorite friends were here.

Besides the fact of that were my favorite friends, they are also the ones I went on my last quest with. It was after Hera had traded Jason for me and vice versa. I had had my memory wiped, causing me to forget everything I knew about myself. It was horrible. I had forgotten everything about Annabeth. There was a girl at the Roman camp that kept trying to get me to go out with her. She was a daughter of Venus. She might have been gorgeous, but she wasn't wise enough for me. Good thing too. If I had been dating her before I was rescued, I don't think either of us would be alive.

"So, what do you need us for?" Thalia asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I just want to make sure some of these new Greek gods and goddesses sound right to you," Chiron replied.

"Why would you think we would know the identities of something completely new to us?" Annabeth asked, stumped.

"Even though you don't know anything about these new Greek gods and goddesses, I want to know if I got my information right," Chiron said. "Once I say the profile of each god and goddess, you will be able to figure out if what I say is correct."

"How would we know that?" Nico asked. I guess Leo, Piper, and Jason hadn't realized that Nico was here because they jumped at the sound of Nico's voice.

"Simple," said Chiron. "You are related to them in some way. You will get a feeling in your gut about whether or not what I say is true about your relatives."

"Let's get started!," said Leo enthusiastically. "the sooner we get this done, the sooner some of us can go home."

"First new Greek God," said Chiron. "Lucas, the son of Poseidon and Athena. He is the god of deception and is married to Jinx. Together, they have three daughters and three sons."

"That's correct," Annabeth and I said together. It feels weird that we were having to answer questions about new Greek gods and goddesses just based on what our gut says. What if we answer incorrectly because we misunderstood our gut?

"First new Greek Goddess," Chiron said. "Jinx, the daughter of Zeus and Hera. She is the goddess of anything to do with the mind, such as mind reading and mind control. She is married to Lucas. Together, they have three daughters and three sons."

"THat's correct," Thalia and Jason said together.

"We're doing good," said Chiron. "So far, so great. Here's some background information of Jinx and Lucas. Just stop me if there is anything wrong with what I say. Jinx and Lucas have made a vow to never have any sexual relations with mortal or other immortals. Their three daughters are Elizabeth, Hope, and Camille, the goddesses of prediction, hope, and camouflage. Their three sons are Raymond, Grayson, and Christopher, the gods of tricks and ticks. Their children, Grayson, Christopher, Hope, and Camille all have sexual relations with mortals while Elizabeth and Raymond stay true to their spouses."

"Sounds correct," We all say except for Nico, Piper, and Leo.

"Now onto the last new Greek god," said Chiron. "Peter, the son of Aphrodite and Hephaestus. He is the god of gems and Jewelry, due to the fact that he is gorgeous like his mother, but strong and good with his hands like his father. He is married to Elizabeth. Together, they have a daughter named Jessica, who is the goddess of pain and sorrow."

"That is totally correct," Leo and Piper said.

"Now, for the last new Greek goddess," Chiron said. "Zoe, the only daughter of Hades and Persephone. She is the goddess of painless deaths, demigods, and Murders. She is married to Raymond. Together, they have son named Patrick, who is the god of protection and heros."

"THat is true," said Nico.

"Well, that wraps it up," said Chiron. Leo, Piper, and Jason began to stand up while Nico headed for the door. The only ones who didn't move were Thalia, Annabeth, and me.

Before anyone managed to get out the door, I said to Chiron, "So all you have to make are 12 more cabins and you're done?"

Everyone turned towards Chiron. Chiron looked a little uncomfortable, but he managed to reply, "Sort of. I mean, it will obviously be just symbols of respect for Jinx and Lucas, but the rest of the new Greek gods and goddesses are going to need cabins. We just don't know how to design them. I mean, Mr. D doesn't even no what his relatives are like. Would any of you guys being willing to design the cabins for us?"

"I would love to," said Annabeth. She looked at me and added, "It would give me something to do when I'm not busy with work and the girls are asleep."

"Fine with me," I said.

"Can we go now?" Leo whined.

"Sure, I'm done with my questions," I replied. Everyone walked out of the Big House. On our way to our car, a woman stepped in our way. She wore a sleeveless pure white dress that went to her ankles, silver sandal wedges, a silver band with a diamond in the middle on her left ring finger, small silver hoop earrings, and a sliver necklace that had a diamond on it. She had light brown hair with red and golden highlights in a bun on top of her head and carmel brown eyes. Her skin tone was a light tan. She was gorgeous, but she seemed to have a bit of a dangerous aura around her.

"How can we help you?" Annabeth asked icily.

"How about you drive me to your house in New York City and I'll explain to you what I want," the woman said. I was about to say no, but all of the sudden, I wanted to take her to my house.

"Sure thing," I said. Annabeth and I lead the strange woman to our car. I wondered what she could possibly want.


	2. Chapter 2

Where's Jinx?

By: Juju24

**Disclaimers: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heros of Olympus. I only own the ideas. When I say Thalia's POV, I mean Thalia Grace, not baby Thalia Jackson.**

Chapter 2

An hour later

Annabeth's POV

Once we got home, we lead our visitor to the kitchen and asked if she would like anything to drink or eat.

"I would like some water and maybe some Cheetos, if it's all right with you," the woman replied.

I went ahead and got that for her. Once we were all settled around the dining room, I went ahead and asked, "Who are you?"

"THat's an interesting question," the woman said in reply. Once I heard that, I realized that she had a Greek accent. I was worried about who it might be, but then I realized I never had any idea about who she might be. "How about this for my answer? I am someone you would be afraid of if you knew my name."

"Please," Percy begged. I was shocked with Percy. He never begged. As soon as I thought that, I realized that Percy was always begging for something. I decided not to stop him as he went on begging. "Please tell us your name. It would mean the world to us to know who we are thinking of doing a favor for."

"Well, when you put it that way…," the mysterious women said. "My name is Cathleen."

"A very interesting name," I said.

"WHy thank you," said Cathleen. "Would you like to know the favor I have for you?"

I realized that I had been wanting to know that for a while now. "Yes, that would superb."

"Well, I know it will seem strange, but I would like for you to have some kids for me," Cathleen said.

"Why do you want us?" Percy asked. "THere are plenty of other people out there."

"I know that," Cathleen snapped. "SOrry, I didn't mean to snap. I just have so much stress in my life right now. Anyways, why do I want the two of you? Simple. You seem like a very trustworthy couple."

"Why thank you," I said, feeling proud. "Would they be our own children that you want, or do you want us to hold you and your husband's babies?"

"How did you know I was married?" Cathleen asked. Her eyes seemed to flicker with fear.

"Well, you are wearing a wedding ring," Percy said in reply.

Cathleen seemed to relax. "Of course. Sorry, I forgot I was wearing it. You see, my husband wants our marriage to be a secret. That's why I want you to have some babies for me. I can't have any in case someone finds out."

"Okay," I said, understanding her story some way. "You haven't answered my question, though."

"Right," Cathleen said. "Okay, so this is what my husband and I were planning. If it's alright with you, we would like to take babies from you."

I was about to protest when I thought about it. Cathleen seems nice and trustworthy and she isn't asking for much. Sure, we would be giving up children, the love of our lives, but she seemed like she would take better care of them than us. She seemed to have more resources and money to take care of them. Percy and I looked at each other. We understood what we had to do. I opened my mouth and said, "It's a great idea Cathleen. We would be honored to do this favor for you."

"You have no idea," Cathleen said. Before I could ask her what she meant, she went on to say, "Well, you better get started on it. I would like to have my kids soon."

"Sure thing," I said pleasantly, even though Cathleen sort of startled me with the demanding tone of her voice. "Do you need us to drive you home?"

"I'm good," Cathleen said as she headed for the front door. As she opened the door, she turned to us and said, "You have no idea how grateful I am of you and how big of a favor this is. I thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart."

Before we could thank her, she had shut the door as she made her way to find a taxi.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all," Percy said after a minute of silence. He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering into me ear,"Let's go tell my mom she can go. She and Paul are suppose to be going on a date tonight."

"Great idea," I said with a smile as we headed up the stairs to the nursery.

Two months later

Thalia's POV

I looked around Percy and Annabeth's living room. It looked like it came from the cover of a furniture catalog. I couldn't help but be jealous. They got to live a happy life and die together. I like being immortal and hunting with Artemis, but sometimes I wish I could have a family. Sure, the Hunters are my family, but I want to have family that is actually blood related to me. I want to have a family with a guy who loves me for who I am. But then I remember how much I enjoy the my life with the Hunters and decided that being single forever was perfectly alright.

"SO...why am I here?" I asked once I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Percy and I have some exciting news," Annabeth said. "I'm pregnant!"

"THat's awesome!" I exclaimed with excitement. If I couldn't have any babies, then I'll be happy for my friends who could.

"I know, right!" Annabeth said as Percy kissed her on her cheek. "It's just too bad that we won't be keeping them."

"WHy not?" I asked, surprised. "It's your guys dream to have a big family!"

"We know," said Percy calmly. "We're doing a favor for someone, that's all. She seems like a very nice woman who could take care of these babies better than we can."

"Okay," I said, knowing whatever I say won't change their minds. "How about after this pregnancy? Are you going to try for more?"

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked in reply. I knew the answer was not yes, but hell yeah.

"Are you going to name them?" I asked, curious to see what this mysterious woman was like.

"We're not sure yet," Percy replied. "She hasn't talked to us face to face since two months ago. We still need to get more details. She emailed us today saying that she'll be coming to talk to us about the missing details in a couple of months."

"Can I be there?" I asked, wanting to meet the women cruel enough to take away Annabeth and Percy's dreams.

"Sure," Percy replied after sharing a look with Annabeth. "It would be great to have some support from one of our closest friends!"

"THanks!" I said as I stood up. "Well, I have to go. Email or text me the day she is coming to meet you guys."

As we walked to the front door, we talked about the last time I was over. We were laughing so hard, that I didn't want to go by the time we got to the door. I liked having a good laugh with them. They always managed to make me smile and laugh and think of happy thoughts, stuff that I usually didn't do these days. "It was nice hanging with you guys. Hope to see you soon! Bye!"

"Bye!" Annabeth and Percy said in reply before they shut their front door. I walked down their walkway and driveway before realizing I had no idea where the Hunters were. I had left them during the night while everyone else was asleep. I guess I would just have to start there and guess where they went next.


	3. Chapter 3

Where's Jinx?

By: Juju24

**Disclaimers: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heros of Olympus. I only own the ideas. When I say Thalia's POV, I mean Thalia Grace, not baby Thalia Jackson.**

Chapter 3

After Thalia left

Percy's POV

After I shut the front door, Annabeth and I headed up to the nursery where we had left the twins. They were just lying in the cribs, looking up at the ceiling. They were so adorable. My personal favorite was Piper. She looked the most like Annabeth. The only difference was that she had my eyes and nose.

"Aren't they adorable?" Annabeth asked out of curiosity.

"Extremely," I said as I wrapped my arms around Annabeth's waist. "We should probably have the twins take a nap."

We stood there for a couple of minutes admiring our babies before Annabeth unwrapped my arms and headed for Thalia's crib. Just as she was picking Thalia up, I headed for Piper's crib and picked her up. I started to going around in a circle with Piper in my arms while Annabeth started singing a lullaby and rocking Thalia. Once our babies were asleep, we put them back into their cribs and headed for our bedroom.

"I think we need to find a new way to get them to sleep," I said as we snuggled on the couch next to the bed.

"Why should we do that?" Annabeth asked. "They enjoy it."

"What's going to happen when they get older?" I asked in return. "Are we going to do that every night before they go to bed? We may be young now, but we are going to eventually going to grow old."

"You have a point," Annabeth said in her defeated voice. She moved around until she was lying on my stomach and facing me. "Could we at least sing a lullaby to them?"

"That would be perfect," I said in reply. "Do you think we should do anything else?"

"I can't think of anything else that won't turn into a bad habit," Annabeth said. She thought for a minute before snapping her fingers and saying, "We could read them stories!"

"Perfect," I said, loving the idea. "We could read them a story and then sing them a lullaby before tucking them into bed."

"I like it!" Annabeth said to my idea. She then lied her head down so I could stroke her hair. "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"I think we'll be great parents," I said in reply, truly believing it.

"Would a good parent give their kid up for no other reason than the fact that someone else wants it?" Annabeth asked, obviously thinking of our deal with Cathleen.

"I don't know," I said, truly confused on if it was right to do. "In a way, we are helping someone else out. In another way, we are hurting ourselves. I guess it depends on how you look at it."

"I think we are being horrible parents," Annabeth said.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, wanting to know before I continued on with our deep conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Annabeth said in a confused tone. "Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure before I continued on with the conversation," I said before adding, "Any reason for making us bad parents?"

"I don't think we should be giving our children away to someone we don't even know where they live," Annabeth said with force. She added, "I mean, what person gives their child away to someone they don't know anything about? Only psychos and emotionless people do that type of stuff!"

I thought about what Annabeth said as I continued to stroke her hair. The more I thought about it, the more sense she made. Who would do this to their unborn children? Why are we doing this? I decided to talk to Annabeth about our problem. "WHy don't we tell Cathleen that we would rather keep our children and she needs to find a different couple?"

"That's exactly what we should do when we see her in a couple of months!" Annabeth said excitedly as she jumped up from the couch and added, "You're a genius!"

"I'm told that everyday," I said before I get a smack on the back of my head and a long, passionate kiss from Annabeth. Once she was done with her kiss, I asked her, "Isn't somebody happy?"

"Yes, extremely!" Annabeth said in reply as she pulled me off the couch and dragged me down to the living room. Before I could ask what we were doing down here, Annabeth ran into the kitchen and quickly returned with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. "Let's celebrate your genius!"

"Honey, I don't think that's the best thing for you right now," I said as I picked up the bottle and glasses and headed to the kitchen to put them away. Annabeth followed me and was about to start pleading when I said, "Honey, you're pregnant. It's not good to drink. It could affect the baby."

Annabeth thought of this and said, "Perc, you're right. I guess my baby hormones got the best of me."

"It's okay," I said as I took Annabeth's hand and led her to the couch. I pulled her down onto my lap and continued on to say, "I like the kisses that come with the baby hormones."

The earned me a soft slap on the back of my head and a kiss on the forehead. As Annabeth got comfortable, I turned on the TV and looked for the movie channels. After I found them, I looked for a good movie. Annabeth started putting her input on a move to watch. we finally agreed on Vampires Suck.

"God, this is such a stupid movie," Annabeth managed to say after she finished laughing until she started crying.

"I have to agree with you on that," I said as I finished wiping her face and started wiping mine. "What were they thinking when they made this movie?"

"I think they wanted to show how stupid the Twilight saga is," Annabeth said, a major Twilight hater. "I mean, what girl would actually obsess about one guy that she's willing to sit in front of her window for him?"

"I don't know," I said before jokingly saying, "You seem to do that all the time with me."

"That's because I'm waiting for you to come home from work so I can serve my delicious supper that I made for you and me," Annabeth said after punching me in the arm. "I meant, what girl would wait for a guy who's said he didn't want her for month after month?"

"No one I know," I said in reply, being truthful. I yawned and said, "How about we go to bed? The movie's over and I'm tired."

"So am i," Annabeth said as she stood up. We made our way to our bedroom and went to change into our pj's. We then settled into bed. Annabeth facing the couch and me having my arm around her.

"I love you, honey," I said.

"i love you too," Annabeth said before we both crashed.

A couple months later

Annabeth's POV

I looked around the dining room. Cathleen's personal assistant was sitting at the end of the table to the right of Cathleen, who was on the right of Percy. I was across from Percy with Thalia to my left.

"Okay, before we get started, who's your personal assistant?" I asked Cathleen.

Cathleen looked at her assistant. The girl seemed to be in her twenties and had long red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and grey eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. She was wearing a black business suit and seemed to be pretty serious. Before Cathleen could say anything, her assistant said, "My name's Cara."

Thalia stretched her hand out and said, "Nice to meet you Cara. My name is Thalia, one of Percy and Annabeth's closest friends. I like to think I'm their favorite."

Cara shook Thalia's hand and said, "Nice to meet you. Is there anything we should know before we go on with the meeting?"

Percy stood up and said, "Annabeth and I would prefer not to give Cathleen our baby."

"You do know it's more than one child," Cathleen said calmly. "It's four children."

Percy, Thalia, and I all looked at each other with our mouths opened in shook. I was the quickest one to snap out of it, so I asked, "How did you know that?"

Cathleen seemed a little comfortable. "I don't know how, but all I know is that you are having four children, all girls."

I thought about what she said. Four baby girls. That would be a lot of work, compared to our two baby girls right now. Percy thought that was hard work, this would be even worse. Percy and I looked at each other of a quick second and knew what we had to do. I looked at Cathleen and said, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad having you take care of our babies."

"That's great to hear," Cara said, not even bothering to look up from her notepad that seemed to have an agenda on what we were going to talk about. She seemed to think and then looked up and me and asked, "WHen are the babies due?"

"August 24," I said, wishing it was sooner so I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of giving away what could be mine and Percy's prides and joys.

"Okay, so do you want us to take the babies right away, or do you want a year with them?" Cathleen asked, seeming like she actually cared.

"Take them right away," I said without even looking over at Percy. If I had them for a year, I would get attached and throw a fit when it came time to give them away. It would also get me out of taking care of them, which is always the hardest part.

"You sure about this?" Cara asked, seeming like she really didn't want Cathleen to take the babies before they turned one. "It's a huge thing to put your trust into someone you don't know."

"She said to take them right away," Cathleen snapped at Cara. "She wouldn't change her mind that fast Cara. Besides, the purpose of this meeting is so we can get to know each other."

I looked between Cathleen and Cara and realized they looked a lot alike. They acted like they were related. That could only mean one thing. Either Cara was Cathleen's sister, or Cara was Cathleen's daughter. I thought it would be best to ask so I couldn't make the wrong assumption. "Are you guys related?"

"As a matter of fact, Cara is my step-sister," Cathleen said. "We have the same father. Cara was a bit against being my assistant for this, but she decided it would have some perks."

"Like what?" I asked, curious.

"Like getting to see New York City and its amazing architect," Cara said. "I like this neighborhood. It's like a mixture of a modern house and a Greek temple."

"Thanks," I said without thinking. "I created it. Percy and I got this house for free due to the fact that I created it."

"That's so awesome!" Cara said, truly excited. Cathleen glared at her and Cara cleared her throat and said, "SOrry about the interruption. We should get back to business."

"First thing's first," Cathleen said. "WHat is your last name?"

"Jackson," Percy said. "Yours?"

"Olympian," Cathleen said, seeming uncomfortable. "What are your jobs?"

"I'm an architect in charge of my own business and Percy is a life guard and swim instructor at the YMCA," I said. "You?"

"I'm a stay-at-home mom and my husband is an advertisement maker," Cathleen said. Cara and Cathleen looked at each other and smiled, like they had an inside joke. "What are your plans for your futures?"

"i'm planning on continuing as an architect," I said. I looked over at Percy, hoping he had something good to say.

"I'm planning on being a father and husband as well as either becoming a counselor at Camp Half-Blood or continue with my job that I have with the YMCA," Percy said after a little bit of a pause for thought.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" Cara asked, though she seemed to know the answer already.

"It's a camp for kids who have ADHD and dyslexia," Percy said without hesitation.

"Seems like a nice thing to do," Cara said as she turned to Cathleen. "Sis, what do you plan to do in your future?"

"Enjoy life, raise your kids the best way possible, and hope to become wiser," Cathleen said. Percy and i looked at each with a look of surprise. We were going to trust a woman who would rather do something to fulfill her life. She seemed to see our looks because she quickly added, "Basically, I'm going to be a stay-at-home mom. My husband makes enough money so I don't have to get a job. Who's the one who is controlling your relationship?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Thalia asked. We all jumped. We had forgotten for a moment that she was there.

"Because it is always good to know who 'wears the pants,' as you young ones call it," Cathleen said in reply.

I had to hand it to her, she could always find a good reason for asking a certain question, no matter how personal and random it is.

"It's equal," Percy said, which was so true. "Annabeth is in charge of some things, I'm in charge of others, and we agree on the rest. How about you and your husband."

"It's-" Cathleen started to say before Cara interrupted.

"Cathleen is in charge," Cara said. Cathleen seemed to be upset and about to say something rude, when Cara turned towards her and said, "Don't deny it. You are always telling Samuel what to do and how to do it!"

"I was going to say I was in charge!" Cathleen snapped. She and Cara seemed to change. In fact, their eyes were flashing gold, they seemed to be growing, and they had a certain godly glow around them. Percy, Thalia, and I seemed to have an understanding that something bad was happening because we jumped out of our seats and hid under the table. Lucky for us, we got under the table in time because there was a flash of blinding light and there seemed to be a war going on above us.

"What's going on?" I whisper yelled at Percy.

"I don't know," Percy whispered in reply. "I think they are some type of goddesses or something."

"That's it!" Thalia whisper exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Percy and I whisper shouted at her.

"I mean, it makes sense that they are goddesses," Thalia whispered in a proud tone. when all she saw was our blank faces, she groaned, rolled her eyes, and continued on to whisper, "Think about it. You guys were easily convinced that having children for Cathleen would be a good idea, right?"

"Yeah, your point?" I asked.

"Why would you guys do that?" Thalia asks. "You want a big family."

"She seems like a trustworthy person who will take good care of our children," Percy said.

Thalia groaned in disappointment. "Think guys, think!"

I was about to say Thalia was crazy, when something in my mind clicked. "Oh my gosh!" I said, feeling like an idiot for arguing with Thalia. "You are so right!"

"What do you guys mean?" Percy asked, looking truly confused.

Thalia gritted her teeth and looked at me.

"I've got this," I tell her before turning to Percy to explain to him. "Honey, you know how sometimes we feel like we are being brainwashed whenever we are around Cathleen?"

Percy nodded his head.

"Well, what if I told you that she is brainwashing us, or, at least, controlling our minds? Would you believe me?" I asked, hoping he got the point.

"Oh, so you're saying Cathleen is actually a goddess who can control minds?" Percy said like he understood, but he had his I-can't-believe-this look on his face.

I took all of my energy not to hit him or start spazzing out on him. "honey," I managed to say after I took a deep breath. "What about Cara? Does she remind you of anyone?"

Percy looked like he was about to protest, but then seemed to understand what I was saying. "Oh my gosh!" Percy yelled. "Your telling me your mother is here!"

"Yep," I said, glad he finally got it. "Who do you think is Cathleen?"

"Well," Percy said, thinking. "Cathleen told us that Athena is her half-sister by their father and she has to be one of the new ones. Also, whenever I'm around her, I feel like my thoughts are wrong. I'm guessing she's Jinx."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Thalia said. "Did you see the way Athena exploded when Jinx was about to answer who was in charge of her relationship with her husband? Only a mother would act like that."

"You're so right," I said as I face-palmed myself, feeling stupid for not thinking about JInx's husband, Lucas, the god of deception. "Man, I feel bad for my half-brother. He has such a controlling wife. It must be hard for him to win any fights that they have."

"I feel like a bad person," Thalia said. "I'm related to a woman who only thinks of herself and not others."

"THat's not true," Percy said, startling me. Why would he defend the woman who is trying to take our babies? Percy must have seen mine and Thalia's faces because he quickly explained, "Don't forget, Lucas is my half-brother too. I know that a son of Poseidon wouldn't marry a horrible woman. Sure, he might marry one that's a little hard to handle, but he'll also marry someone who has their heart in the right place. After all, that's what I've done."

"Well, that you," I said, astonished that he would say something like that. "And what do you mean? Am I a little hard to handle?"

"When you're pregnant, yeah," Percy said without hesitation.

"I can see what you mean," I said. "Then I guess you have to agree that Poseidon's kids aren't all that bright in the head, Seaweed Brain."

"Yes, I can agree with that," Percy said with a smile.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Thalia said, snapping us back to our present problem.

"We could climb out from under here, hurry up to the nursery without being detected, grab the girls, hurry back down to the garage, and then take the van and get out of here," Percy said.

"Great idea," I said. "But Athena and Jinx are going to know we are trying to get away."

"It couldn't hurt to try, though," Thalia said, seeming desperate to get out of here.

"Fine, let's try it," I said, thinking of how could do what. "Okay, here's the plan. Thalia will crawl out and try to distract Athena and Jinx if they notice her. Percy and I will crawl out when Thalia tells us the coast is clear. Percy will then run up the stairs and get the girls while I go to the garage and start the van. When Percy has gotten the girls and is at the end of the stairs, he will then whistle to tell Thalia it is time to go. Thalia will then hurry towards the garage and we will hurry over to Percy's mom's house for the night."

"Sounds like a good plan," Thalia said. "Let's do this.

**Sorry that I'm ending here. I thought this would be the perfect place to end it. I want to be able to have something to write about for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Where's Jinx?

By: Juju24

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!**

**A/N: Michelle be writing this one so don't hate. Just read and review.**

**Michelle: YAYZ!**

Chapter 4

Thalia POV

The fighting goddess's voices grew louder by the moment. There was another flash of golden light.

"This war isn't a joke, Jinx!" Athena screamed.

"I think I know that! My daughter was taken if you don't remember, dearest Athena!" Jinx yelled back. Percy and Annabeth glanced at me.

I'll tell you guys later I mouthed back to them. I checked out from under the table and saw that the coast was clear. I motioned that the coast was clear to Percy. He nodded and started army crawling towards the stairs. The fighting goddesses didn't notice. Percy finally disappeared from sight and was successfully up the stairs. Annabeth and I looked around and then ran to small hallway leading to the garage.

"Get the van" I whispered to Annabeth. She nodded and slipped into the garage. I watched the goddesses fight as I waited for Percy.

"She's my daughter! I don't care if there's a war going on! I'm going to get her back no matter the cost!" Jinx yelled at Athena. Athena's eyes blazed and I ducked as a blast of energy came off of her. I quickly pulled myself back up and hid behind the small wall once again.

Suddenly, Percy was right in front of me. He had one girl in each arm and Annabeth's invisibility cap in his right hand. I took Piper and we both slipped into the garage. Percy hopped in the passenger seat while I sat in the back with the girls. Annabeth slammed on the gas and we shot out of garage. Golden light followed us down the street. I watched as a final blast of golden light filled the sky and then all went dark. I turned back around and watched the road in front of us. I listened to the soft breathing of the twin girls on either side of me.

Somewhere in a dark land, uninhabited by humans

Jinx POV

I hated this land. So barren and cruel. I kicked a skeleton out of my way, noticing that it was a lion's bone structure. I shivered and continued walking. Darkness attacked me from all around. I knew I was easy to see because of all of this damn white that I was wearing. I wished that I had brought my bow, but Poison had forbade it. I forced myself to remember that I was doing this for the well-being of my family, but I still shivered. I felt a presence in my head.

"You're pathetic" The presence whispered and disappeared.

"Poison! Come out!" I called into the darkness surrounding me. My voice echoed and I felt like someone was watching me. I knew someone was watching me. Goosebumps rose on my arms. Suddenly, my body turned against me and I was on my knees. Poison seeped out of the darkness like her name suggested. She wore a strapless black dress that ended just above mid thigh and looked as if it were made of shadows. A silver armor underbust corset accented the dress and Poison's cleavage. Poison wore a battle helmet fashioned to look the head of a dragon except it was open-faced. Her black boots went up to her knees and were made of dragon's hide and laced with hair from unicorn's silver mane. The poor unicorn's horn dangled from a silver chain around her neck. I always felt small next to Poison. The thing that scared me the most though, was her sword. Silver and fire blackened, it looked gorgeous, but I knew that it could turn into an immortal-killing scythe in seconds.

"It's about time you came, Jinx." Poison said, batting her lashes in a way that seemed intimidating.

"I thought I was going to have to kill one of my best spies." Poison continued.

"Well, I'm here" I spat out. Poison looked at me weirdly.

"Did my little spy just spit at me?" Poison asked, like a mother talking to a disobedient child.

"No." I replied, hastily. I said it so fast that I almost choked on my own words. Poison smiled nastily.

"Do remember what you're doing for me, Jinx. Betraying the gods." Poison said, drawing out her words to make mental scars. She turned her head so that her vibrant purple eyes glinted and her wavy brown hair could be seen from underneath the helmet.

"You betrayed them as well." I gasped out, trying to save my sanity.

"Dearest Jinx. I was never a goddess. When I went to live with the Titans, they transferred me over. Calling me a goddess is an insult and only a way for Zeus to further tighten his grip on everything." Poison said. My mouth opened and closed repeatedly. I struggled to keep up with her.

"Close your mouth, you coward." Poison spat. Her grip on her sword tightened. A vision of the frightening scythe flashed through my mind. Poison regained her nasty smile.

'Now do you have something important to tell me or are you just wasting my time?" Poison snarled. How I hated that bitch.

"The Olympians have moved away from their base in the Underworld. They're looking for the escaped Titans and you as well. I dropped a hint that they were headed for Greece and you to Rome." I told her quickly.

"Is that all my little spy has for me?" Poison asked in that mothering voice again.

"Yes! Now give me my daughter back!" I yelled at her. Poison glanced up.

"Which one?" She asked, venom dripping off her words.

"What do you mean? You have more than one!" I exclaimed. Poison rolled her eyes and spun on heel. I stood up and started after her. Suddenly, she spun and thrust her hand out. I was forced backwards by a wall of air.

"Being you have failed to choose, I will choose for you." She said and disappeared into the gloom. I struggled to get up, but the air held me down.

"I want all my children back, bitch!" I screamed. Poison walked back with Elizabeth thrown over her shoulder.

"Nope, only one for now. I've got to make sure that you stay loyal." Poison said, throwing Elizabeth down on top of me. My beautiful daughter was covering in her own Ichor, dirt, and grime. I stroked her hair and Elizabeth slowly began to wake up.

"Mom?" She asked in a small voice. Elizabeth looked up and saw Poison. She screamed and tried to squirm out of my arms.

"It's ok!" I exclaimed, clutching my daughter, "She's not gonna hurt you anymore." Poison rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to one leg.

"She tortured me! She did the same to Hope and Raymond too!" Elizabeth sobbed into my chest. I felt my eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. She had Hope and Raymond too? I felt a tear slip down my face. Poison smiled as soon as she saw.

"Well if the sob-fest is over, I'd like to get on with my life." Poison spat. I looked up and smiled evilly. Poison looked at me weirdly.

"Someone's here. And they're not a Titan." She said, quietly. My smirk grew bigger.

"Attack!" I yelled, suddenly. Gods and goddesses ran out of the darkness. The yelled and screamed angry battle cries.

"I knew you were planning something." Poison said as her sword turned into a scythe. Titans rushed out of the darkness and the barren land became a battlefield. Poison was currently occupying herself with three minor gods. She laughed evilly and brought down all three gods in one sweep. Ichor flew everywhere, but none seemed to get on Poison. Poison swept her hand behind her. Raymond and Hope suddenly ran out onto the battlefield.

"Say goodbye to your children, Jinx dearest." Poison said. Poison swung her scythe and both of my children collapsed in a pool of Ichor. I couldn't tell whose screams were louder; mine or theirs. I helped Elizabeth up and we raced over to them. They were still alive. I looked around for Poison, but she was gone. The Titans had just disappeared. I sighed and watched as Apollo ran around, tending to the wounded. Poison was going to have my head for this betrayal.

**Michelle: *Wipes sweat off brow and collapses***

**Marie: Please review and wake Michelle up or else I shall be lonely...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!**

Chapter 5

Elizabeth's POV

As Mom and I ran towards Raymond and Hope, Apollo started to tend to them. Apollo went to Hope first, most likely because almost everyone knows he has a bit of a crush on Hope. I wanted to yell at him to help Raymond first, he got the worst of the blow, but Zoe beat me to it.

"Apollo, if you don't help my husband first who is obviously in more pain than you precious crush, I swear to Zeus I will kill you!" Zoe threatened.

Instead of following Mom who was joining up with Dad, where they hugged, kissed, and tried to comfort each other, I went over to Zoe to comfort her. Even though she had this mad and furious look on her face, I knew she was really scared and freaking out. I gave her hug and rubbed her back until Peter came and pulled me into his arms.

"I missed you so much," he said as he kissed the top of my head. I turned around so I was facing him.

"I missed you even more," I said before our lips met in a passionate kiss. God, how much I missed him. That bitch Poison was going to pay for this, even if it wasn't going to be by my hands.

Zoe's POV

I turned my back to Peter and Elizabeth as they had their reconnection. I decided to watch Apollo and his desperate try of keeping my husband alive. I hope it worked because I wanted to be able to do what Elizabeth was getting to do with Peter.

"Zoe!" cried the familiar voice of my father. I turned to see him and Mother running towards me. That's when I lost it and started to sob. Once they reached me, my mom grabbed me into a big bear hug and whispered, "It's gonna be okay, baby girl, it's gonna be okay. Apollo's not gonna let Raymond die unless Apollo wants to end his life."

I stepped back and laughed. "I already threatened him with that."

"I knew you would," my dad said as he gave my a quick but comforting hug. "That's what you always do for those you truly love."

"Thanks Dad," I said with a smile. All of the sudden, someone's arms were around my waist and their lips were on my neck.

"Missed me much?" asked the familiar voice of my husband. I gasped and turned around.

There he was, my handsome and sweet Raymond. He was very beat up, but he looked healthy and as if he wasn't just dying.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed in my happiness.

"Well duh, I'm alive," was all he was allowed to say before my lips attacked his.

Once I pulled away, I started blabbering. "I thought you were dead. That sword Poison had should have killed you. I'm so glad Apollo did as I suggested cause otherwise you would be dead. I just hope it didn't end Hope's life. How did you recover so quickly?"

"Hey, I'm a god, and even more important, I'm your god. That means every time you cry or are sad for me, I will become better to where I am back to normal. It's part of the marriage between a god and goddess," Raymond said. As he said this, his bruises and scars seemed to fade a little. I couldn't believe it. Was he just pulling my leg, something he loves to do, or is he serious. I decided to ask out loud to everyone.

"Is that really true?" I asked, looking from Raymond to my parents to Elizabeth and Peter to my in-laws, who had just made their way with Hope to be reunited with Raymond, and then back to Raymond.

"Yes, Honey, it is. How else to you think we survive?" my parents said as they looked at each other with puppy eyes. Great, exactly what I want to see is a love fest between the two of them. I turned my back to them and looked Raymond in the eye.

"Take me home, I need to properly welcome you," I said, as I stroked his face. He understood what I meant and picked me up bridal style before transporting us to our bedroom that overlooked the best parts of the Underworld. Before we left, I could see Apollo coming up to Hope and whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was, it better be good.

Two days later

Annabeth's POV

It has been two days since we left our house, two days since the fought between my mother and my aunt, two days since our lives have been changed, even if it was by a little bit. I was amazed at how much has changed since then.

After we had escaped in the van, we headed over to Sally's apartment. Once we got there, we told her and Paul what had just happen. She started to freak out, considering the fact that I drove the car and I was five months pregnant. Paul was surprised, but wasn't as disturbed as his wife was by the news. We managed to calm Sally down by giving her Piper to hold. We know she can never be upset with a baby in her arms, even if its close to be two.

After we settled in, we had a quick dinner and then Percy and Thalia went to the house to see if it was still intact and if they could find and bring me my designs for the new cabins for Camp Half-Blood. They returned two hours later, saying it was still intact and safe to live in, but the dining room table was burnt, which meant we were going to have to replace it. Considering all the other possibilities that could have happened, I was okay with that. They also brought me my designs, which I was grateful for. What had just happened had given me an idea for Jinx's cabin.

The next day, we woke up and had a nice breakfast. Percy's mother seemed calm and relaxed, almost as if the news of Athena and Jinx visiting our house had never happened. Nothing much happened that day except Percy and I went shopping for new dining room furniture and Thalia left to go catch up with Artemis's Hunters. We had left our girls with Sally and Paul, so we were surprised to come back to the apartment with no one home except for Paul.

When we asked him where they went, he said Sally had decided to take a walk and took the girls with her since Paul was about to take a nap. We waited an hour for her to return, but she never did, so we've been sitting the living room the whole night. Just this morning at 7, we got a phone call from a Juno Nunez telling us she had some information about our babies. We told her she must come over at around 1. She agreed to it and now Percy and I have been waiting since then in the living room, either reading, working on my designs, watching some TV or a movie, and just talking about life. During all this, Paul has just sat there with this lost look in his eye. He does't know what do without his Sally around. She means the world to him.

Well, it's about the time Juno said she would come. Percy is just getting out of the shower. I took mine before his because I was feeling dirty and showers usually make my belly feel good when I'm pregnant. Percy wanted to take one with me, but I decided that we needed to take turns so someone could be with Paul and just in case Sally came home. Percy was disappointed, but he understood.

Once Percy was dressed and sitting in the living room comfortably, there was a knock on the door. I was the first to jump up and run towards to the front door. I opened the door and there was this a young female who had a deep tan. She was around 5' 9" and she had long black wavy hair that was all one length except for her bangs. Her nose and mouth looked inviting and sweet, while her brown eyes reminded me of someone who I have seen before, someone I had a good feeling about and a bad feeling about, I just couldn't remember who. She was wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt with a lacy white spaghetti strap underneath it, light jean capris, and light brown sandals. She seemed to wear only a hint of makeup, simple diamond earrings, and a necklace with a diamond that matched her earrings, hanging from it. All in all, she looked like she was nice and kind and could possibly be Juno.

"Hola, my name is Juno Nunez. If you can remember, I was the one who called about your babies," the lady said, with a perfect hispanic accent that sounded wonderful to the ears.

"Hello Juno," I said, opening the door even wider and stepping away from the door. "Please, come in, we've been waiting to hear from you."

She came in and followed Percy to the living room and sat down in Sally's favorite chair. I quickly closed the door and sat down next to Percy on the couch. Paul quickly went off to his room so he could relax in peace and quiet.

"So," I said. "Why are you hear?"

"Because I know where your children and mother are," Juno said after a few seconds thought.

**Cliffhanger! Please review, which is something I rarely ask of you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!**

Chapter 6

A second later

Percy's POV

When Juno said that, I looked over at Annabeth and saw that she was shocked, probably even more shocked than me.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" I asked, saving Annabeth from sounding like the dumb one.

"It means I know where your mother and daughters are," Juno said, looking and sounding not the least bit annoyed by my question. For some reason though, I felt an annoyed air around her.

"I know that," I said, offended. "I mean, how do you know that?"

"That's an easy answer," she said. I stared at her. She started to laugh. "My mom kidnapped them."

"What?" Annabeth yelled, obviously upset. Juno smiled. "What horrible person could your be?"

"As much as I agree with you about her being a horrible person at times, I would think this is an easy answer for you two," Juno said with a huge smile. "After all, she was already planning on taking something from you."

"Oh my gosh," Annabeth said with her mouth hanging open. "You're one of Jinx's daughters."

"Correct, now could you guess which one?" she asked, amused. Her hair seemed to change to straight blonde hair and back to wavy black hair.

"You're Camille," I said simply. "Are you the only one with your mother's eyes?"

She looked at me weirdly. "I'm the only girl. Christopher is the only boy. I call ourselves the lucky ones," she replied. She then waved her hand. "But that isn't all that important. Don't you want to know how to get your mother and babies back?"

"Let me guess, we promise to give her the babies that are on their way to her?" Annabeth asked, seeming confident it was the answer.

"Wrong," Camille said with a small smile. "I sort of lied. My mom didn't steal your mother and babies, I did. I thought it was the best way to get you to do what I have in store for you."

"What could be so important you need to steal our babies?" I asked, furious. My mother is probably going to be giving me a really hard time about choosing my friend the next time I see her.

"My mom's been kidnapped by this half-Titan, half-God female. Her name is Poison. My mother was pretending to help her and the Titans out to get information about them and their plans for us Gods. Poison found out when my mother had most of us fight Poison two days ago. Poison kidnapped my mom 24 hours after the attack. She's sent Hera something, a threat. If we don't bow down to the Titans, Jinx will be killed," Camille explained, no trace of smile anymore. It also seem like she dropped the hispanic accent and was now speaking with a British one. Must be where she lives the most.

"We might do it if you can explain the whole Hera thing," I said, confusing her and myself. I have no idea where that question came from.

"What do you mean explain the 'Hera thing'?" she asked.

"Why would Poison send something to Hera instead of Zeus?" I asked, now making a bit more sense.

"Hera is Jinx's mother, my grandmother. It would hurt her the most and she would be more rational with a plan of getting her back. Zeus would do something disastrous that would end Jinx's life for sure, and maybe even his own," she said after a few seconds of thoughtful thinking.

"Why not Lucas?" I asked, wanting to know why parents are more important than spouses, the ones who actually have to deal with the pain and sorrow the worst.

"I don't know, I guess cause he would tell Zeus and together they would end both of their lives," Camille said, desperate to stop the questions from coming.

"Well, before I can tell you whether or not we take the quest, will you tell us what happens if we don't?" I said, wanting to know what who happen to my mother and babies.

"My mother will most likely die, your mother and daughters will be returned, and the Gods will forever frown upon you and your family forever," Camille said with a small smile and a tiny bit of sarcasm.

"Okay, and if we do take the quest, what are we allowed to do? Can we have friends help us?" I asked, wanting as much help as possible and wanting to not put too much stress on Annabeth.

"Of course your friends can help. We would supply you with everything you need for the quest and help you along the way, but only when we think you are close to failing or you might need help," Camille said.

"Will you let us go discuss in a different room?" Annabeth asked as she pulled me into the dining room.

"Sure," Camille said after the door was shut.

"Are you seriously thinking about having us do this?" Annabeth whispered. She seemed upset and angry. Must be hormones because she's usually all for these types of things.

"Yes honey," I said, looking deeply in her eyes. She knew I was serious.

"Fine," Annabeth sighed. "But I get to choose the people we bring. I know what the best strategy would be."

"It's a deal I'm willing to make honey," I said with a smile as we walked back into the living room.

"Well, we've decided that we are going to take the quest," Annabeth said. Camille smiled.

"I'm glad," she said. "Your only limit is that you can only have up to three comrades to help you."

"Fair enough," Annabeth said, a little distracted. She must be focused on who we were going to bring. "When and where do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10 in the empire state building. You'll have to be up in Olympus by 10:15. Go to the house that keeps changing it's outside," Camille replied. "I need to get going. Is it okay if I...you know."

"Yeah, sure," I said as I pulled Annabeth back into the dining room and closed the door.

"Who are we bringing?" I asked as soon as I was sure Camille was gone.

"Thalia for sure," Annabeth said. "I'm trying to figure out who's the best at tracking and who's really good at convincing."

"Well, Piper is wonderful at convincing people to do anything, she's even convinced Zeus one time to wear a pink shirt with white pants and walk around telling everyone 'God loves you,'" I said, chuckling at the memory. It just happened to be the dinner rehearsal for our wedding.

"Okay, so we'll bring Piper too," Annabeth said. "Now for our tracker. Grover's pretty good."

"Then let's bring Grover," I said. Annabeth looked hesitant. "Come one, the two that are already coming are both girls. There needs to be a guy, and who's better than Grover?"

"True, true," Annabeth said as she pulled out her phone. "Grover it is. I'll call the girls while you call Grover, okay?"

"Okay," I said as I pulled out my phone and looked for Grover's cell phone number. When I found it, I pressed talk and waited as the phone rang. He picked up on the second ring.

"Yo, Percy, what is up?" Grover asked, obviously either drunk or just got up.

"Hi Grover, I'll tell you what's up when you tell me why you sound like that," I said, wanting to make sure he was sober. He rarely had beer, but when he did, his judgement was screwed up extremely.

"Well, Juniper and I just had some fun," he said in a dream-like voice.

"That's all I need to know," I said, cutting him off. If I didn't, he would put a bunch of details that I really didn't need to know.

"Okay, so why are you calling me?" he asked, sounding like he snapped out of it.

"Annabeth and I have accepted this quest to go looking for the goddess Jinx," I explained. "We were wondering if you would like to come help us. It'd be you, me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper."

"Well, count on me coming. Juniper will be mad, but she'll understand, she always does," he said. "When and where do I need to meet you guys?"

"TOmorrow morning at 10 in the empire state building," I said, recalling what Camille said. "We're going to meet one of Jinx's daughters for our supplies."

"Okay, see you then," Grover said.

"Bye," I said as I hung up the phone. Annabeth was already done.

"That was quick," I said, surprised she beat me. It usually took her forever to get off the phone.

"Thalia said yes right away and Piper just needed to be told her goddaughter had been kidnapped for this," she explained. "What took you so long?"

"Grover sounded drunk, so I needed to make sure he was sober. Don't worry, he was and he said yes," I said, hoping she wouldn't want details.

"Okay, so we have everyone we need, now all we need is some sleep and we'll be good to go," she said.

"Honey, it's only 1:45," I said, most likely sounding like a whiny baby.

"I know, I didn't mean we go to bed now, though there's nothing else to do," she said, obviously tired. She barely slept since my mom didn't come home when she said she would.

"You know what, you're going to go to bed. I'll join you later," I said as I led her to the guest bedroom that we were using. "It's no use to fight, I know you're tired and you deserve some sleep. Please do it for the babies."

"Fine," she said, pretending to be defeated. I gave her a kiss and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. There was a good movie on, so I watched it. Paul came in a little after it started and sat down next to me. I eventually popped some popcorn to enjoy with my step-dad. This isn't how I usually mentally prepare myself for a quest, but it sure did beat the usual get-in-trouble-and-almost-get-killed situation.

**Reviewing would be nice...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me forever to update this story. It was a little challenging and I wasn't sure about a few things. Please enjoy it and don't say anything negative. If you do, I will insult you back.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!**

Chapter 7

The Next Morning

Piper's POV

I had just walked out of the elevator doors that led to Olympus, when I realized I should probably check my watch. It was 9:30 in the morning. I was a little early, so I might as well make the most out of it.

As I looked up to the meeting hall, I saw all of the work Annabeth done. It was extremely beautiful. You could tell she put major thought into it. That wasn't what surprised me the most. The building that surprised me very much was the house next to Athena's. It was huge, bigger than Zeus and Hera's house, which is a sign of disrespect. It was three stories high, as long as the white house, and as wide as two regular houses put together. It looked like a castle, which made it beautiful but eerie. I guess I had been standing there for a while because I heard a deep voice say, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Even though I was scared I didn't jump. Instead, I calmly turned to my right. In a white button down shirt and jeans was the owner of the voice. His hair was sort of like Justin Bieber's in length wise, but was a dark brown. His eyes were a sea green color at one minute, then a deep ocean blue. His skin was a light tan and he wasn't that much taller then me.

"I guess you could say that," I replied, looking at him. He didn't even take a glimpse of me. He just looked at the house as if it was a place of memories.

"I would, considering I live there," he replied smoothly. His reply sort of hurt me, as if he really didn't care what I thought. "Why wouldn't you consider it beautiful?"

"It looks like a haunted castle," I replied, shocked he asked.

He smiled. "It is a haunted castle, which makes it even more beautiful. It's got history, stories, stuff that makes it interesting and desirable, especially the lady of the house," he explained.

"Who's the lady of the house and why is she desirable?" I asked, trying to flirt a little. I might be dating Leo, but there's nothing in our agreement of dating terms against it.

"Jinx is the lovely lady of the house and she's my beautiful wife," he replied defensively. That answered my question about whether or not he would flirt back.

"That's so sweet," I said, covering up my mistake. "Why is it bigger then Zeus and Hera's house?"

"Because our house is not only house for our family, but it's also the house of lost gods, goddesses, and demigods," he replied. "That's the only way my in-laws allowed it."

"Wait, your in-laws are Zeus and Hera?" I asked, shocked.

"Eyup," he replied. "Why?"

"That means you're not married to any of the important goddesses, which is a shame. You seem so important," I replied, still trying to flirt."

"Thanks, but I'm not important," he coolly replied. "My wife is way more important then you can imagine, though it can get a little annoying at times."

"You sure about that?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Very much so," he replied, looking at me. "Why else would you be searching for her?"

I was shocked. "You mean you're Jinx's beloved husband?" I asked, scared what might happen if Jinx found out I flirted with him, which she will.

"Yep, and proud of it," he replied, smiling. "DOn't worry, she's only upset if I flirt back, which I never do."

"Thanks for relieving my fears," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," he replied, pretending I was sincere. "You better start heading over to the meeting hall. They are gonna start the process soon and I want my wife back."

"Yes sir," I said as I started walking that way. As much as I felt like I was going to hate Jinx, I was willing to save. It might get me some brownie points with her hot husband.

10 minutes later

Grover's POV

"As much as I love Percy and Annabeth, I still don't like having to go to the meeting hall in Olympus. It gives me the heeby-jebbies. It's not that I have bad memories of it, it just generates so much power, which, believe me, is extremely intimidating. Besides, I do have a life. It might not be much, but Juniper, my position on the Council of Elders, and my kiddy goats that are on the way bring me the most joy ever," I said to Piper. She looked at me as if I had three heads. "Shoot, I was babbling, wasn't I?"

"Um, yes," she replied, looking a little scared. "Did you have coffee before coming?"

I hid the coffee cup behind my back. "Um, no. Why?" I asked, trying not seem guilty.

"You're acting like it," she replied, looking me up and down cautiously.

"I get that you think I'm pretty good looking, but I've got a wife and children on the way. I'm sorry, but I have to turn you down," I said, winking.

"Grover, be nice to Piper!" said Annabeth from behind me. "And get rid of that coffee!"

Piper smirked at me as I pulled the coffee from behind my back and threw in the trash can that magically appeared next to me. One good thing of meeting hall, whatever you need, it gives it to you.

"Happy?" I asked a very tried Annabeth. She smiled and nodded yes. "Why aren't you talking?"

"She's afraid she'll throw up if she opens her mouth again," Percy replied for her as he wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her head.

"Oh, ok," I replied, grossed out, but understanding. "Juniper is going through the same thing."

"So she is pregnant," Percy said to himself. Then he turned Annabeth around to face him and told her, "That's why she sounded pissed off this morning when you called them to check to see if we needed to pick Grover up or if he already started going that way."

"I get it honey," she replied, a little annoyed.

"You talked," I said, sounding pretty stupid. Curse delicious coffee.

"Yes, yes I did," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go puke in the ladies room."

"Lovely," Percy said as she walked over to the nearest female restroom.

"You know it," she replied back. "In fact, you caused it."

"I love you!" he called out quickly since she was already at the door.

"I love you too," she replied before she opened the door and rushed in.

"Aww, so sweet," came the annoying voice of Hera.

"Hello Hera, how are you this fine day?" Percy asked as kindly as he could.

"I'm good nephew," she replied. "I hope you all are ready to go and try to find my beloved daughter. I miss her so much and I know her husband and children feel lost. If she is not back by the Winter Solstice, the world is going to end in a horrible way that you can't even imagine."

"Why thank you Miss Positive," replied the very snarky voice of Thalia. We all turned around to face her. She looked good, but seemed conflicted. "At least you're giving us a few months to finish our quest instead of a few days."

Hera looked at her with a death glare. "That might be so, but we would like to have her by the end of the next month 'cause otherwise we will definitely be screwed in the conflict we are in at the moment."

"What conflict could that be?" Thalia asked sarcastically. "The family is rebelling against you and your plan to get them to like you again is by using her powers?"

As much as that was a good joke just among friends, it's not something you would say to any of the gods. Piper gasped, Percy let out a low whistle, my jaw opened wide open, and Annabeth quickly went back into the bathroom she was just coming out of. Hera's face started to turn a deep red.

"You think that's funny Miss Grace?" she asked rhetorically. "Well, it wasn't. That would never be the way I would handle a conflict like that. Besides, this is bigger than that."

"What could be bigger than a family conflict?" Percy decided to ask. Hera looked at him intently, which made him cringe, but he continued. "I mean, the Titan War can't happen again for awhile and we just destroyed the giants and Gaea is in a deep, deep sleep for good."

"You'll learn in a little bit once this meeting truly starts," she replied. With that, she turned around and walked to her throne making it obvious that the conversation was over.

"Oh yay, something evil and life-threatening, just what I wanted," Thalia said sarcastically as Annabeth joined us after she checked to see if Thalia and Hera were still fighting.

"Lovely," she said as she and Percy put their arms around each other. "You know, you should avoid pissing Hera off. It's not good for anyone."

"Fine, I'll try not to from this moment one," she said, rolling her eyes.

I looked down at my watch. "We have three minutes until the meeting starts," I said. "We should probably find somewhere comfy to sit."

"Right there seems good," Percy said, pointing at a group of four couches that faced the U that the god's thrones made. We mumbled in agreement and headed that way. As we sat down, most of the gods and goddesses came in. The only four missing was Jinx, Lucas, Athena, and Zeus. Once they came (except for Jinx), we could start this baby. Of course, they always have to take forever to get here.

**Reviewing would be nice...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me forever to update this story. It was a little challenging and I wasn't sure about a few things. Please enjoy it and don't say anything negative. If you do, I will insult you back.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!**

Chapter 8

Hera's POV

I was about to get up from my throne to find my husband when Lucas came running in.

"Athena and Zeus are fighting again!" he exclaimed. All of the gods and goddesses got up. Percy was starting to get up when I was passing them.

"Stay," I said, trying my best to command them. They looked at me as if I was crazy. "It's best for you all to stay. It's too dangerous. I would not accept it if any of you were harmed due to my idiot husband's actions."

"Why would you care?" Thalia asked, having that defiant look in her eyes that her father gave me at times.

"You are the chosen people for this quest," I explained.

"Still, I don't get why you care," Percy said. Thalia seemed a bit Percy beat her to it.

"Because Jinx is my daughter," I said, feeling tears welling up. I didn't let them flow though. they would think that I was weak or faking. I had to remain the be'otch they thought I was. "She's the only one who has made me truly proud."

"How so?" Annabeth asked, looking a bit pale. I handed her a bucket that i quickly conquered up and handed it to her. "Thanks."

I waited until after she threw up. "She helps others with her powers for good and always fixes her mistakes that she occasionally makes," I explained. The only god left was Hermes because he knew better than to leave his step-mother behind. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to my husband."

I walked away before they could say anything. As I passed Hermes, I asked, "Could you stay behind to make sure they don't try to see what's happening?"

"Sure Hera," he said, patting me on the shoulder as I walked out the doors and rushed to Athena's house, where there were green lights exploding over the roof.

When I reached the house, I was the roof was gone and Zeus and Athena were glaring at each other.

"What's going on here?" I asked them.

"Athena doesn't want Annabeth to go even though Annabeth understands the risks," Zeus mumbled.

"So you got violent because of it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes," Athena said, looking at me. "What would you do if you could prevent your daughter from getting in danger?"

That stung, but I didn't retort rudely. "I would let her do what she wanted," I replied. "It's her life, not mine."

Athena looked at me suspiciously. "You have plenty experience with that," she said, hitting a nerve. Luckily Zeus took me and held me tight.

"Stop picking on her," he said. "She's finally accepted you guys as my children and her's through marriage. So what if one of the children I had with her screwed up? Mistakes happen and I know you've made a few yourself."

That shut her up, but she still look at me with that knowing look. I couldn't let her tell all of the gods and goddesses of Olympus my secret. I had to, just not yet.

When we finally returned, Hermes was sitting with Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and Grover and seemed to be telling them jokes.

"We're back!" Zeus said happily, holding my hand and leading me to our thrones. Hermes stood up and headed to his throne.

"Thank you Hermes," I said, stopping him before he could sit down.

"No problem," he said as he gently pushed past me to his throne. With that out of the way, I went ahead and sat down.

"Well, we all know why you are here," Athena said, addressing our guests. "Our oracle will be here shortly. Until then, you can ask us any questions."

Instead of the silence we were expecting, Piper raised her hand.

"Yes Piper?" Aphrodite asked her daughter.

"Who was the last one to see Jinx?" she asked.

"I was," Lucas answered. We all knew that, they were married and were constantly with each other.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Annabeth asked.

"We had just finished a nice dinner and movie when she said she wanted to take a walk by herself to clear her thoughts," he replied. "I tried to talk her into staying or at least let me go with her, but she insisted she had to do it herself. She did let me walk with her to the end of our driveway before she sent me back into the house to check on our newest lost goddess to make sure she was comfortable. Before she left, she gave me a kiss and told me she loved me. I should have known she saw what was coming."

I was shocked. I didn't know that Jinx had willingly walked into her kidnapper's arms. She could have had back-up but she decided to go alone. Sometimes my daughter worries me.

"Are you absolutely sure that's what happened?" Percy asked. I've never been more grateful for his questions than I did at that moment.

"Yes," Lucas said harshly. "I never forget a moment or conversation with my wife."

"When you say you should've known known she knew what was coming, what do you mean?" Grover asked. "I mean, she can read and control minds, but she can't see the future."

"Well, she could have either read her kidnapper's mind from the house before she started her walk or she could have seen a vision of the future while looking into Elizabeth's mind during her visit with her," Lucas explained.

"Oh, well those two possibilities make sense," Grover said, blushing.

"It was a good question Grover," Artemis said. "Don't feel embarrassed."

"Thank you Lady Artemis," Grover said, blushing more. The stupid satyr still had his crush on her. At least he knew that she wasn't available and was in more love with Juniper.

"Is that all of your questions?" I asked, really wanting some silence.

"Yes, that is all," Thalia said cooly. We had only enjoyed a moment of silence when Tanya ran in. Tanya was the oracle's daughter and assistant. She had dark blonde-brown hair and brown eyes that always reminded me of dark chocolate. She was funny, but had the most serious face in the world. She was also a really good friend of Jinx's and a daughter of Apollo. Since she was Jinx's friend and the daughter of a highly important oracle, she had been granted an immortal life just as her mother and siblings were. She may help her mother, but she lived in Jinx and Lucas's castle.

"What's wrong Tanya?" Lucas asked, concerned. Tanya was like a daughter to him.

"My mom," she said, shaking. "She...she collapsed."

Apollo rushed to the room his beloved. Everyone was pretty sure that she was his wife on Olympus, but no one knew for sure.

The rest of us were still, not knowing what to do. Only Apollo could really do anything.

"You sure she collapsed Tanya?" Aphrodite finally asked. That snapped us out of our trances.

"I'm positive," Tanya said with an edge in her voice. "I've never seen this happen to her."

Athena was about to ask one of her smart questions when Apollo slowly walked in.

Artemis jumped up and ran to him. "Is she okay?" she asked, giving him a hug.

"No, she's not okay," Apollo shouted, pushing his twin away. "She's not responding to anything. She might be..."

"Dead," Thalia said, finishing the sentence. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy enough to say that out loud in front of Apollo.

"Are you crazy?" Athena asked her, upset.

"It's fine Athena," Apollo said. He looked at Thalia and gave her a small smile. "She's at least brave enough to look at the hardest possibility."

"But it's impossible," Zeus said.

"How so?" Apollo asked, hopefully.

"She's immortal," Zeus said as if it was obvious. "She can't die."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"As much as that is true, it's still possible someone took her soul out of her body and is holding it," I said suddenly. Everyone looked at me as if accusing me. "I'm not saying that I did it, but it is possible. I have...seen it happen."

Athena snorted. "More like you did it," she said.

"I'll admit, I did it once," I said, blushing slightly. "Hercules got in a fight with his wife one day and as a punishment, I took his soul until I thought he learned that his wife truly does love him. I swear I only had it for five minutes."

"I remember that," Zeus said, shaking his head.

Everyone turned their attention away from me and onto who would want our oracle's soul. I was glad for that so I could quietly slip away. Only Hermes seemed to notice and got up to follow me.

"There's something you're hiding from us," he said when we were a couple buildings away from the meeting hall.

"I've had my soul taken," I said quietly, not looking up.

"That's not possible," Hermes said, shocked. "You've always been around."

"This was before Zeus and I even started dating, so way before you," I said, crying a little.

"Why have you never told us this?" Hermes asked, a bit upset.

"No one would understand," I said, looking at him. "You can't tell anyone Hermes. I need to, and I will at the right moment."

"Do you swear?" he asked, doubting me.

"I swear," I said, wiping my tears and standing straighter. "We should get back and join them."

"Yes, we should," he said, holding his arm out.

I took his arm and we walked to the meeting hall in silence. When we got there, I turned towards Hermes.

"Thank you for caring," I said, pecking his cheek.

"Any time Mother," he replied, giving me a quick hug and making me smile. We entered the meeting hall to get in the middle of a shouting match.

**Reviewing would be nice...**


End file.
